Ghosts
by SuziSooz
Summary: Set some time after the Bangladesh tour; Georgie finds herself embroiled in a confusing love triangle between Captain James and a jealous Elvis. But is Elvis really there? Is it his ghost? A figment of Georgie's imagination? Or something more sinister?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Just to say (for those that might be interested!) that I am planning on writing more chapters for 'You There' but I had this idea niggling at me for a totally separate story and rather than wait until 'You There' is finished I thought I'd just put this up now. It's something a little different and I hope you enjoy it. For a little context 1 it's set quite some time after the Bangladesh Tour and Georgie Charlie are together. As always, I would love to hear what you think! xx**

Ghosts

Chapter 1

Georgie stood and stared as the bright green numbers on the microwave clock counted down 59..58..57..56..55. The meal-for-one circled slowly inside.

"That vein thing on your forehead is happening again." Elvis suddenly said. A small smile crept over Georgie's lips upon hearing his familiar voice. She rolled her eyes. _Why does he always have to bring that bloody vein thing up to annoy me?_ She thought. He knew she was self conscious about it. Just as she turned to reply to him, Charlie could be heard fumbling with his key in the front door and just like that, Elvis had gone again. Georgie's heart sank.

"This fucking lock." Charlie muttered under his breath in frustration at the rusty old lock as he entered the house. He really needed to get it replaced, he thought to himself for what must have been the hundredth time. He never seemed to get around to it though.

"Georgie?" He called out tentatively as he kicked his running trainers off and set his keys down on the sideboard. There came no reply.

He padded down the hallway and into the kitchen. The microwave was bleeping repeatedly to signal the end of the cooking time. Georgie was stood staring at it but it was like she wasn't hearing it. He walked over and stood beside her but she didn't appear to notice him. Carefully studying her vacant expression, he gently pushed the button on the microwave and its door pinged open, bringing Georgie out of her trance-like state.

"You're back." She stated, blinking at Charlie in genuine surprise.

"Yea." Charlie answered, scanning her face. He was worried about her. He thought she looked as though she may have been crying, he couldn't quite tell. He placed a hand against the small of her back "You ok?" He probed gently.

"Yea." She smiled. Charlie could see that her smile was forced. Nevertheless, he managed to force a small smile back at her.

"Sorry. I was hungry, I didn't know how long you were gonna be." Georgie said, gesturing at the microwave meal. "Shall I make you something?" She asked, wide eyed.

"No, it's fine. I'll get something in a bit. Gonna take a shower first." Charlie answered, still searching her face for clues as to what was wrong. She hadn't been herself lately and he was growing more and more concerned with each day that passed.

"Ok." Georgie replied. She turned and took the plastic tray from the microwave and began to peel the film off the top. After a short moment she realised Charlie was still standing by her side looking at her and she turned her head to look at him questionably. He wrapped an arm around her waist, twisting her body round so that she was now facing him. Then he wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her in close to him. She let out a small sigh as she too wrapped her arms around him and leant her head against his chest. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as they stood holding each other. Charlie caressed her hair and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He had such an overwhelming desire to look after her. If only she would open up to him, he thought. Something that they had both promised each other after the events of Bangladesh was to always be honest, with both themselves and each other. But he couldn't help but think that Georgie was holding something back. She looked up at him with her big Bambi eyes and he leant down and kissed her softly. As their lips met Georgie closed her eyes and became lost in his heady scent, feeling safe and protected in his strong arms. She slowly opened her eyes as he gently pulled away. "I love you Georgie." Charlie said. "Love you, too" she replied, tracing a line down the centre of his chest with her finger. They smiled contently at each other and Georgie watched him longingly as he turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Suddenly the safe little bubble she found herself in was well and truly popped. " _Must_ you two keep doing that?" Elvis said in annoyance. He was sat casually leaning back on one of the dining room chairs with his feet crossed over up on the dining table, his arms folded across his chest. _Cocky, self assured git_ Georgie thought to herself, _but he was sexy as hell with it, although he didn't half know it._

Georgie felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Her eyes moved from the kitchen doorway to glare across at Elvis.

"You were thinking about me weren't ya?" He teased, a glint in his eye, waiting for her reaction.

"Stop it." She said.

"What?" Elvis asked shrugging his shoulders, playing innocent.

"I'm with Charlie now." Georgie stated matter of factly.

"Physically, maybe, but not in 'ere you're not." Elvis said prodding a finger repeatedly against the side of his head.

"Elvis, please." Georgie quietly pleaded, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes momentarily. When she opened them Charlie's head was peering around the kitchen door looking at her expectantly "What is it?" He asked.

Georgie gulped and blinked at him in surprise. "Huh?" came her slightly flustered reply. She nervously glanced sideways toward the dining table. Elvis was gone again.

"I thought you said something?" Charlie said.

"No." Georgie replied, shaking her head and trying to smile. She could feel her heart racing so hard she thought it might burst out of her chest.

Charlie stared at her. He knew he had just heard her say something. "My mistake." He said softly and he turned and headed back down the hallway.

Once he was out of sight Georgie let out a huge breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. She pulled out a dining chair and flopped herself onto it. Leaning forwards with her elbows on the table she ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated. What was happening to her? She thought. She had been doing so well, things seemed to be getting easier. Now she was seeing and hearing Elvis everywhere she went. She was scared but she didn't want to say anything to Charlie, she knew he was still dealing with his own issues. She was sure if she just carried on as normally as she could that things would get better on their own, in time.

Charlie climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom, closing the door carefully behind him. He reached into his pocket for his mobile and he scrolled through his contacts, pausing momentarily wondering whether or not to press the 'call' button. He did, and seconds later a voice had answered.

"Yea, uh, Hi, it's Charles James here. I'd like to speak to Dr. McCormick please..." He took a deep breath "It's Georgie." He gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgie snuggled up to Elvis, her head resting on his chest and her eyes closed dreamily as they lay in bed. His arm was lazily draped around her and he lightly caressed her shoulder.

"I love you Georgie." He whispered into her hair as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled in pure contentment "I love you too Elvis." she said sleepily.

Charlie froze. He had heard that as clear as day, there was no mistaking it, _'I love you too Elvis'_ she had said. He lay still with Georgie snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped across his torso. She breathed deeply, sound asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and his heart swelled. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. The engagement ring Elvis had given her hung around her neck as it had done since the day he died. She had never once taken it off. She was clearly dreaming about him, Charlie thought. His mind wandered back to that cave in Belize as he remembered what she had said _'I dream of Elvis sometimes. And he's there... Alive, holding me...sometimes I dream that I dreamt that he died_." Charlie sighed heavily, looking up, his eyes searching the blank ceiling above him. He sometimes wished that dream could come true for her, then she would have Elvis back and they could be happy and he would have his best friend back too - he missed him so much. But then they wouldn't have this...each other, the new life they were building for themselves. He felt so conflicted at times - the guilt he felt for the role he played in Elvis' death and therefore Georgie's pain and then there was the happiness he felt at he and Georgie being together now, like they were always somehow meant to be. He had craved this feeling again, after things had turned so sour with Molly. Elvis was always going to be a part of him and Georgie, he knew that, and he was fine with that. But just lately it felt as though he was becoming more and more present in their lives and Georgie, in turn, was becoming more and more distant. It was almost as if he was competing for Georgie's affections with a ghost.

OG

Georgie blinked open her eyes, yawning as she stretched her arms out. She glanced at the empty space in the bed next to her as she slowly processed dream from reality. The dreams always felt so real; his voice, his touch, his smell, everything was crystal clear. They were so real she had to remind herself that he'd died every single time she woke. Then all she would see was his burnt, lifeless body beneath her as she tried in vain to save his life. She scrunched her eyes closed and pulled the duvet up, wrapping it round her her like a cocoon, trying to block that image out, again. A few deep breaths later she opened her eyes and turned to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table; 07:45. She reached out and took the frame that stood next to the clock, she held it out at arms length above her face as she lay. In it was a photograph of her and Charlie - a selfie she had taken with the selfie stick he had given her as a stocking filler last Christmas. It was the first photograph they had taken of them together as a couple. Charlie was sitting behind Georgie, his arms draped around her neck and they both ginned happily into the camera lens. Georgie held the frame to her chest and tilted her head to the empty space beside her again. She silently pined for that empty space to be filled. What scared her was that she wasn't exactly sure who with...

OG

Charlie hadn't heard her come downstairs and so he got a surprise when he felt her arms slink themselves around his waist as he stood at the hob, carefully turning over the rashers of bacon that were crisping up nicely in the frying pan.

"Hey there." He said with a smile.

"Mornin'" Georgie said, leaning her head against his back as she stood with her arms around him. "Mmmm" she moaned appreciatively at the smell of the bacon. "That smells a-mazing."

"I was going to bring it up to you." Charlie said.

"Breakfast in bed eh?" Georgie replied. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" She asked.

"I thought you could do with a lie-in. Seemed like you had a bit of a restless night." Charlie answered.

Georgie went rigid as she held him, worried as to what might have made him think that. Elvis used to tell her that she talked in her sleep, now her mind was in overdrive wondering if she might have said something about Elvis. The last thing she wanted was for Charlie to know she was still dreaming about him. "No more than usual." She said softly, breaking her embrace as she went and took a seat at the dining table. "So, are you ready for today?" She said, trying to sound cheerful and change the subject. "Mum text, said they wouldn't be down til this afternoon so we'll still have time to go and get the food in." She rolled her eyes as she clocked Charlie's wide eyed expression. "You forgot." She said nodding her head with raised eyebrows. She'd been planning this for weeks, it was the first time they were going to have both families over for dinner to meet each other. Charlie's parents were doing the starter, she and Charlie were cooking the main and her mum was bringing desert.

"Sorry." Charlie said apologetically. "I uh... I've actually got something I need to do this morning." He said as he placed the bacon inside freshly buttered rolls. "How's about you get the stuff in, and I'll meet you back here as soon as I can?"

"Charlie. I want this to go well." Georgie said seriously as he handed her a plate with her bacon butty on it.

"Me too." He said, nodding in agreement.

"Well what's so important it needs doing this morning?" She asked, grabbing the bottle of brown sauce from the table and giving it a shake.

Charlie sighed. "I'll be back as soon as I can, alright." He assured her, giving nothing away. He leant over and kissed the top of her head. "Love you." He said as he turned to leave the kitchen.

"What about your bacon butty?" Georgie called after him.

"Had mine!" He called back as he made his way upstairs to get dressed.

Georgie took a huge bite of her roll and chewed it slowly, staring at the doorway. All of a sudden Elvis walked in "Well if Charlie Boy doesn't wanna play, looks like it's just me n' you today darlin'" He said, making a cheeky clicking sound with his mouth as he winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! Charles." Dr. McCormick turned her head briefly away from the computer screen to greet Charlie as he entered the room, carefully clicking the door closed behind him. "I must say I was rather surprised to see your name on my list this morning, I didn't think we had any further appointments scheduled?" She added, her brow furling as she quickly scrolled through the many notes she had up on the screen.

"It would seem you're a difficult person to pin down." Charlie said as he strode over and took a seat on the empty chair beside her desk. Dr. McCormick looked at him over the rim of her black rectangular spectacles in query.

"I called to try and speak with you but they insisted I needed an appointment so...here I am." Charlie explained, rubbing his hands over his kneecaps nervously.

"Ok..." Dr. McCormick began, removing her spectacles and turning round in her chair to face Charlie. She carefully folded the glasses and set them down on the desk. Continuing in her broad Scottish accent she said "Well I'm all ears so fire away - what's brought you here today?" She gave Charlie a small reassuring smile.

"It's not...actually me I'm here about." Charlie admitted.

"Oh?" Came Dr. McCormick's reply.

"It's Georgie." Charlie said. "She's umm... she's... not in a great place." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he could feel Dr. McCormick's eyes on him, analyzing him - or so _he_ thought. He was careful to keep any movements to a minimum, afraid as to what kind of so-called meaning she might draw from a crossed leg or a folded arm.

Charlie hadn't found counselling easy that was for sure. He was used to being the one in control. It made him feel vulnerable, exposed. Georgie on the other hand had seemed to get a lot out of it and truth be told she was the reason that he had continued to go. Access to military support was depleated once they had both decided to leave the army and they found Dr. McCormick privately, they'd both been seeing her separately for almost a year now.

"I'm worried about her. She's distant...vacant half the time." Charlie continued. Dr. McCormick listened intently, not saying anything, she let Charlie carry on.

"I think she's seeing things." Charlie breathed, closing his eyes momentarily. He felt as though he was betraying Georgie's trust by saying the words out loud but he didn't know what else to do.

"You _think_ she is?" Dr. McCormick queried.

Charlie opened his mouth then closed it again, as if delaying saying the inevitable - the words he didn't want to be true but that deep down he knew were true. He shook his head "I'm concerned...that some of the symptoms from before are manifesting themselves again." Of course, he was referring to the PTSD Georgie had suffered after her ordeal in Kenya and subsequently again after Elvis' death.

Dr. McCormick was well versed on Georgie's history and knew what he was referring to. "I see." She said. "Has Georgie made an appointment to come and see me?" She asked, popping her glasses back on and turning to her computer screen again. Charlie shook his head.

"Charles." Dr. McCormick began with a sympathetic sigh. Her glasses were off and resting on the table again. "You know I'm not able to discuss Georgie's case with you."

Charlie inhaled deeply and let his breath out slowly.

"I understand that in the position of Georgie's Commanding Officer you would have been privy to snippets of information regarding how Georgie was progressing with her therapy but you no longer hold that position, Charles." Dr. McCormick asserted as gently as she could.

"I know." Charlie said. "I just... You know I wouldn't be here unless..."

"I understand. But I have a duty of care. Patient confidentiality is..."

"Yep." Charlie gulped, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

"She needs help." Charlie whispered, almost pleadingly.

"If Georgie makes an appointment to come and see me then of course I will be more than happy to help. Can you get her to make an appointment?"

Charlie half shrugged his shoulders, looking as if he had the weight of the world resting on them.

Dr. McCormick studied him. "How are you doing yourself Charles?" She asked after a moment. "The visions, nightmares? Still no more of those since we last met?"

Charlie shook his head, though he was sure Dr. McCormick was able to tell he was lying.

"I'm happy to schedule you in for some more sessions, it might be beneficial?" She tried to prompt him.

"I uh.. l'll think about it." He said quietly. Dr. McCormick gave him a small nod.

"I need to get going." Charlie said, rising to his feet.

"Take care, Charles." Dr. McCormick offered as he walked toward the door. He stopped before he turned the door handle and smiled weakly over to her and then he left. Dr. McCormick sat looking toward the door and sighed, a worried expression etched across her face.

As Charlie left the premises the cold air hit him and he shivered as he looked down to zip up his jacket. As he looked up a familiar figure was stood across the road facing him. It was Smurf. He wasn't blinking. It was as if he was looking right into his soul, seeing everything that Charlie was thinking and feeling. Charlie stood rooted to the spot staring right at him as traffic flowed between them. "I looked up to you once." Smurf called out as a double decker bus whizzed past and all of a sudden, he was gone again. Charlie stayed where he was, a sick feeling rising from the pit of his stomach as his eyes searched the street around him, looking for where Smurf had gone. He was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Georgie pushed the trolley up and down the aisles of the supermarket, trying her best to ignore the distraction that was of course, Elvis.

"What you making then?" He asked as he walked alongside her, his hands placed casually in his jacket pockets "...for this _big family get-together_ " He added mockingly. Georgie didn't respond. Elvis watched as she picked up various items from the shelves and placed them into the trolley. "Chicken in a white wine sauce then." He surmised after a short while. Georgie gave him a sideways glare, she was all too aware that she couldn't be seen talking to him in public, knowing full well that she was the only one who could bloody see him for a start. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She thought hard, trying to get herself to focus on the task in hand and to not let herself be distracted. After a moment she opened her eyes and Elvis wasn't there. She looked around, just to make sure he'd definitely gone, and let out a small sigh of relief when she couldn't see him. She carried on with the shopping, ticking off the items on her shopping list as she went and double checking that she had everything she needed. She wanted this meal to go without a glitch, truth be told she sort of wanted to impress Charlie's parents too. On the handful of occasions that they'd met before things had been a little strained. Charlie's mother in particular was not best pleased at the way her son had ended his second marriage and although she was pleasant enough towards her, Georgie still felt an air of hostility from her. It was the first time both families would be coming together and she wanted to show them that she and Charlie were committed.

The wine aisle was overwhelming, there were so many different varieties. Georgie scanned the shelves but just didn't know which one to choose. She didn't want to go for the standard plonk she usually bought. She wanted something _nice_ , she wanted it to look as though she'd made an effort. She picked up a bottle a little more expensive than the one she usually got and studied the label as though she knew what she was looking for.

"Nah, that's not posh enough for Mrs. James." Elvis said looking over Georgie's shoulder, making her jump. She almost dropped the bottle but somehow just managed to hold onto it.

"Elvis!" She hissed at him, her heart racing. Shakily, she placed the bottle back on the shelf.

"Try this one." Elvis said, unphased and nodding toward another bottle on the shelf. Georgie steadied herself and eyed Elvis but picked up the bottle he suggested anyway. She read the label, _damn it he was right,_ she thought. _Of course he had to be bloody right!_ Without saying anything, she casually placed a couple of bottles into the trolley, avoiding eye contact with him. Elvis stood and smiled.

OG

"That's right, you just stand there - I'll do all the hard work." Georgie said wryly as she unpacked the shopping and began to put things away. Elvis was stood leaning against the kitchen doorframe, watching her somewhat adoringly.

"I'm quite enjoying the view thanks." He quipped.

Georgie leant her hands on the kitchen counter and laughed quietly, bowing her head, but the laugh quickly turned into a sob. Elvis was by her side in a flash, "Hey" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a little squeeze, as he always had done when trying to comfort her. "What is it?"

"What am I doing?" She continued to sob. "What the hell is happening?" She turned to face Elvis, she had the exact same expression on her face as she did the day she came to find him in London to tell him that she thought she'd been seeing things. Elvis gulped, he didn't know what to say. "This isn't real, is it?" She coninued, staring at him. Again, he couldn't answer. She shook her head and looked down again. Time seemed to stand still, her tears flowed and she watched as they splashed onto the countertop below.

She wasnt sure how long she had been standing there when she heard a voice "Georgie? Georgie what's wrong? What's happened?" Charlie said, putting his arm around her. She straightened herself up and swiped at her tear stained cheeks. "I uh, god I'm so stupid." She breathed, trying to compose herself. "I forgot the potatoes." She lied, shaking her head.

"What?" Charlie laughed with an air of relief.

"I know. I'm an idiot." Georgie said, forcing a small laugh herself.

"Hey." Charlie said, turning her to face him as he took her hands in his. "I know you're worried about this dinner. But don't be. It's gonna be alright. I promise." He said, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles.

Georgie gulped "Yea you're right, I'm just being stupid. I dunno, probably just time of the month or something." She said dismissively.

"I'll go and get some potatoes. We've got plenty of time." Charlie said.

Georgie smiled at him as he placed his hands either side of her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Why don't you go and have a bath and relax? Then we can start on all this when I'm back?" He offered.

"Yea. Yea that's sounds good." She replied. "How was your thing? The thing you had to do this morning?" She asked.

"Yea it was nothing, it was fine." He answered. Georgie gave him a small smile whilst she rubbed his upper arm supportively and then turned to leave. She ignored Elvis who was standing forlornly by the kitchen doorway - having watched the whole exchange between her and Charlie - as she walked past him and headed upstairs to run a bath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you as always to the readers and those who take the time to review, I appreciate it and always love to hear what you think! xx**

The bath was almost full to the brim and threatened to overflow as Georgie stepped in and lay back against the slope of the tub, sinking herself down until only her head remained uncovered by the bubbly water. She'd scooped her hair up into a messy bun to avoid it getting wet. Elvis hadn't appeared to have followed her upstairs and she was somewhat glad about that. She needed some time alone, she had to try and _sort her shit out_ as she put it. When she had first started seeing him it was in the form of flashbacks, vivid dreams, that sort of thing. Now was different. She could see and hear him clear as day, he was almost tangible. It wasn't her memories of him or a replaying of events that had already happened, everything was new and of-the-moment. Christ, she could even _smell_ him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then out again. Her lip trembled as she tried to fight back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Was she going crazy? It sure felt like it. What would she say to Charlie if things were the other way round? She'd tell him he needed help, she thought. As she lay in the bath she thought about Charlie and how they'd fought so hard to be where they were today. She realised she was going to have to talk to him, she knew herself she'd been pushing him away of late but they had promised to always be honest and that was what she needed to do now.

OG

Charlie muttered expletives under his breath again as he forced the front door shut behind him, bag of potatoes tucked under his arm. As he made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen he made yet another mental note to get the lock fixed but it soon escaped his thoughts once more when he opened the cupboard door and spotted a full, unopened bag of potatoes on the bottom shelf. His eyes narrowed as he bent down and picked up the bag, comparing it to the identical one he held in his other hand. He sighed heavily. He was kidding himself if he really believed Georgie had been crying over 'forgetting' a bag of potatoes.

OG

"Starting without me?" Georgie said as she padded into the kitchen in her white fluffy bathrobe to find Charlie peeling potatoes beside the sink.

"Happy for you to take over Lane, peeling spuds isn't really on my list of favourite things to do." He said, dipping his hands into the soapy water in the sink as she sidled up next to him. "You calling me Lane again?" She said raising her eyebrows in mock-seriousness as she passed him a tea towel from the oven rail to dry his hands on. Charlie smirked at her. "You ok?" He asked as casually as he could. He desperately wished that she would just tell him whatever it was that was clearly on her mind, but he had to tread carefully.

"Yea, much better." She said as Charlie finished drying his hands and placed the tea towel onto the side. He enveloped her into a warm embrace. "Thank you" she said as she wound her arms around him and leant her head against his chest.

"What for?" He asked, taking in her freshly bathed scent and relishing in holding her in his arms. _This_. This was all he wanted, the two of them together, when everything else in the world just paled into insignificance.

She sighed contentedly "For knowing just what I need. Especially when I don't." She looked up at him and they shared a small smile. "I appreciate the way you look after me. I know I've not been the easiest person to live with lately..." she trailed off. Charlie twirled a loose curl of her hair that escaped from her bun and fell round her face in his fingers as she spoke. She was about to continue talking but she then felt his lips meet with hers as he gently brushed the side of her face with the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes as they kissed and Charlie slowly moved his hands down to her waist and untied her robe. Her whole body went goosebumpy as he slid his hands inside of her robe and came into contact with her bare skin. He wrapped an arm around her waist and expertly hoisted her up onto the countertop behind them, she gasped a little as it took her by surprise. Their kiss deepened and she wound her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she perched on the edge of the countertop. His hands ran up her back and he lowered her robe down over her shoulders, trailing kisses along her neck then back to meet her mouth again. As the need to catch some air arose they stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. Georgie gulped.

"Charlie, I..."

"Listen, Georgie..."

They spoke simultaneously, their eyes locked together and at that very same moment the doorbell rang, somehow it seemed louder than either of them had ever heard it before.

"Fuck." Charlie breathed, leaning his forehead against Georgie's. She lowered her head and sighed in frustration, still a little breathless from their prolonged kiss. "It'll be Mum and Dad." She said quietly. He nodded and took a step backwards as she shrugged her bathrobe back up over her shoulders and hopped down from the countertop, tying it back up again. She bit her lower lip and looked at Charlie apologetically, mouthing the word "sorry" before she made her way down the hallway to answer the door.

"Hi-iii" he heard her almost sing-song tone echo out along the hallway as she greeted her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ooh look at you still in yer dressing gown! Is that Captain James making a lady of leisure of our girl?" Grace said cheerily as Georgie embraced her in a welcoming hug.

"It's Charlie, Mum. And no, he's not." Georgie pointed out half rolling her eyes but Grace didn't hear her, she had already made her way past Georgie and was throwing her arms open to greet Charlie as he approached from the kitchen. "There he is!" She beamed as he came towards her.

"Hello Grace." He said with a warm smile, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, having to bury his feelings of disappointment at the unbelievably bad timing of she and Max's arrival.

Max followed behind Grace, lugging their overnight holdall that looked as though it weighed a ton. Christ, they were only here for the night, Georgie thought as she clapped eyes on it. She and Charlie exchanged a brief look at one another, he was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Stick the kettle on eh Georgie, we're bloody gasping for a brew 'ere!" Max puffed as Georgie hugged him and said her hellos.

"Good to see you Max." Charlie said, extending his hand to give him a friendly handshake, however Max misread the gesture and instead handed over the holdall to Charlie. "Ta, lad." He said. Charlie smiled, "Please, go through." He said as he motioned for them to go into the kitchen.

Georgie closed the front door behind them and leant her forhead against it briefly before turning and rolling her eyes dramatically at Charlie who stifled a knowing laugh as he handed the holdall over to her and squeezed her shoulder reasuringly before he followed her parents into the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna get changed!" Georgie called out after them. The kettle was already boiling and the three of them had began to chatter. She actually loved how well her parents got on with Charlie and how relaxed they all were in each other's company now. It hadn't been easy breaking the news that she was seeing Charlie to them, not least because he was her dead fiancé's best friend (who let's not forget at one stage was all lined up to be best man at she and Elvis' ill fated wedding), but that he was also her superior - and a married one at that. It had definitely been a bumpy road but they'd welcomed him into the fold now and all they really wanted was for Georgie to be happy again. She knew it wouldn't be quite as relaxed an affair when Charlie's parents arrived.

OG

She was right. Patricia and Richard had arrived an hour or so after Grace and Max and there was an almost instant shift in the atmosphere. Richard - who looked uncannily how Georgie imagined Charlie might look in thirty years time - was a fairly quiet man who preffered to stay in the background whilst Patricia was your textbook matriarch and despite her best efforts, Georgie still felt that she was somewhat cold towards her. She was beginning to wonder how Molly had gotten on with her former in-laws - had she felt the same way Georgie did or were they close? Did Molly and Patricia go shopping together or put the world to rights over girly lunches? No, she mustn't let herself think like this, she thought. The past is the past and as disappointed as Patricia might have been about her son having another failed marriage under his belt all Georgie had to do was be herself and if Patricia would never warm to her then so be it, all that mattered was that she and Charlie were happy.

Who was she kidding? She thought. Of course she wanted Patricia to like her and welcome her into their family the way Grace and Max had with Charlie.

Grace had kindly been helping with the dinner preparations and setting the table before the James' arrival. She could see that Georgie was making a real effort for everything to be "perfect" and during a moment alone in the kitchen with her daughter she had plucked up the courage to ask her:

"You are happy, aren't you Georgie?"

"Why you asking me that?" Georgie had answered warily, remaining focused on folding napkins rather than making eye contact with her mum.

"I just wanna make sure you're ok that's all." Grace had said. "I miss you not being at home. I mean, obviously I'm used to you being away on tour 'n that but, I mean, you know..." she trailed off.

Georgie did know. It was hard being so far from home. When you're going through hard times sometimes all you want is a hug from your mum and for her to tell you that everything was going to be Ok. She wanted to tell her about Elvis but she didn't know how to word it without it sounding as though she was losing her mind and part of her worried that she might just fall to pieces if she started to acknowledge what was actually happening so instead she found herself saying "Yea. Yea I am happy. Happier than I've been in ages." Grace accepted her answer and didn't question her any further.

Despite Georgie's earlier anxieties, the dinner had started well and the conversation flowed easily enough, but it wasn't long before _he_ decided to make an appearance.


	7. Chapter7

"Oh how lovely! This is my favourite isn't it Richard?" Patricia said noticing the label on the expensive bottle of wine as Georgie poured her a glass. "I'm surprised you would remember Charles." She added, somewhat pleased that her only son whom she didn't see for months at a time obviously still cared.

"It was actually Georgie who chose the wine." Charlie said with a hint of pride in his voice. He too really wanted his Mum to like her. The fact that she had complimented _something_ was a big deal in itself - Patricia James was notoriously hard to please. The fact that it was something that Georgie had chosen surely had to earn her some brownie points.

" _See_." A smug sounding voice said in Georgie's ear. Her eyes widened as she momentarily froze to the spot. _Shit,_ she thought. He was back. This was the last thing she needed right now. "You can thank me later." He added cheekily. She could feel his presence right behind her as she moved around the table, filling up everyone's glasses and her heart began to race. _Keep calm,_ she told herself.

"Well...you have good taste Georgie." Patricia said politely as she took a sip. Georgie could tell it somewhat pained her to say it but she managed to smile at her as she moved around to the other side of the table.

"Is it me or is it _cold_ in here?" Elvis said, pretending to shiver. Georgie remained calm, doing her best to ignore him, hoping he'd get bored and just go away.

"Well she must do, I mean - she's with _Captain Jame_ s eh." Grace said with a beaming smile. Patricia wasn't quite sure what to make of that comment so just smiled politely at her.

Georgie rolled her eyes "Mum, you _can_ call him Charlie you know." She pointed out, again, as she topped up the wine glass Grace was holding aloft to her.

"Oops sorry!" Grace said, animatedly covering her mouth with her other hand. "I'm just so used to you being 'Captain James'!" She said looking towards Charlie with a giggle.

Elvis leaned in even closer behind Georgie and whispered in her ear "I'm not sure who fancies Charlie-boy more, you... or Grace." He sniggered, inadvertently causing her to spill some of the wine onto the table.

"Careful Georgie!" Grace said, moving her glass swiftly away and shaking her head slightly at her daugher's clumsiness.

"Sorry." Georgie breathed "I'll get some paper towels."

"We're still getting used to him _not_ being Captain James, aren't we darling?" Patricia said, mainly to Richard, but making sure that her little jibe was heard by everyone. She had been less than impressed when Charlie had decided to take medical discharge. Within the space of a few months her beloved only son had gone from a successful, happily married Army Captain to a man who had completely destroyed his marriage _and_ his career in one fell swoop by falling for another woman. That was how she saw it and it was hard not to blame Georgie for his somewhat sudden personality transplant as far as she was concerned.

"Alright, Mum." Charlie said only just audibly, he didn't want to get into an argument. His eyes followed Georgie as she walked past him and out of the room toward the kitchen. He wondered if she was ok, she seemed on edge.

"Always our Charles." was all that Richard had to offer on the subject. An awkwardness befell the room and Georgie was somewhat relieved to take a short breather in the solace of the kitchen.

"I see ol' Dick is still as under the thumb as ever." Elvis quipped as he sauntered in behind her. Georgie could tell that he was relishing in being the fly-on-the-wall in this situation. She turned slowly on her heel to face him.

"What do you want?" She said impatiently.

"It's a party innit?" He shrugged.

"Fucks sake." She muttered. "Can't you just.. I dunno.. _piss off_... _please_." She quietly pleaded with him.

"Nah." He said, shaking his head.

"What?" Georgie stared at him, her frustration growing at how difficult he was being.

"I'm not going anywhere George." He affirmed.

She sighed loudly and raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Come on." Elvis began, inching closer to her. She looked away from him. "You're kidding yourself that this is gonna work - you and him." He continued, "You're putting yourself through fancy dinners trying to impress the likes of _Mrs. Prim and Proper -_ who clearly can't stand you by the way."

Georgie narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're wasting your time with the _wrong_ man George." He said firmly, an air of exasperation in his voice.

"Oh 'cos you were the _right_ one I suppose?" She hissed at him.

"I _know_ you, George." He said, taking her hands in his. His touch sent a wave of electricity through her entire body.

"You and me. It's always been you and me." He said, looking directly into her eyes. She held his gaze for a few seconds and then stared down at her hands, in his. This was real. _Wasn't it?_

"Georgie?" Charlie's voice made her look up. She stared at him blankly.

"Paper towels?" He said. She blinked quickly at him.

"Uh yea... I'm just coming." She said, turning round and taking the roll of paper towels off the stand on the countertop.

"You alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, Yea... I'm just a bit hot, that's all." She said.

"That'll be the wine - goes to your head." Charlie smiled. "Good call on that one by the way. How did you know that was Mum's favourite?"

"That'd be me." Elvis chimed in.

 _So he was still here._

"Lucky guess." She gulped, gritting her teeth behind a false smile as she and Charlie made their way back to the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

The polite chit chat continued around the dinner table and Georgie did her best to join in but she couldn't stop thinking about Elvis, who now seemed to have done another of his disappearing acts. As the chatter between her parents and Charlie's echoed all around the room Georgie suddenly felt as if everything was happening in slow motion. She gazed down at her hands; the hands he had been holding in his mere moments ago. She had actually _felt_ him and it had thrown her into a state of confusion. Her chest grew tight and with it came the familiar feeling of emptiness, of loss. Things slowly began to come back into focus and when she looked back up she saw Charlie watching her from across the table. She could tell from his expression that he knew something was up.

Clearing her throat she began to rise from her seat "Right, are we ready for dessert?" She interrupted everyone. She was willing for this whole charade to be over now, she was only just beginning to realise how exhausted she felt.

"No, no, I'll bring it in." Charlie said, gesturing for her to sit down as he stood. He was desperate for a breather himself. Georgie reluctantly sank back down into her chair as Charlie made his way to the kitchen.

OG

Charlie stood with his hands leaning on the kitchen counter and stared out of the kitchen window which overlooked the modest garden at the back of the house. The sun was beginning to set, marking the end of another day. He lowered his head; all of the days seemed to just roll into the other lately. He greatly missed the structure that army life brought with it. Every time he saw his mum it made him question his decision to leave, hence why he'd deliberately put some distance between them. He didn't have too long to dwell though as suddenly he heard the kitchen door open behind him, he turned swiftly on his heel to see that it was Georgie. Moving over to the fridge to retrieve the cheesecake that Grace had kindly made for dessert he asked breezily "Everything alright in there?"

"Yea." Georgie began, as she leant her back against the island in the middle of the kitchen and sighed. "Dad's telling his story about when he saved those kittens from drowning in the Manchester Ship Canal." She said with a roll of her eyes. Max loved to tell that story at any given opportunity and she and Charlie had both heard it numerous times, though each time he told it was more elaborate and heroic than the last. Charlie smiled knowingly and their eyes met, they stared at each other intently for a few moments. Georgie studied him and a wave of guilt washed over her for thinking of Elvis tonight of all nights. Just as she opened her mouth to speak Grace entered.

"Hope you don't mind?" She said waving an empty wine bottle in her hand. "Shall I open another?"

"Of course! Sorry!" Charlie said, he took another wine bottle from the fridge and handed it to Grace. "We're terrible hosts! _Terrible_!" He joked. Grace giggled "Dont be daft, we're having a lovely time." Their voices faded as they made their way back into the dining room. Georgie remained in the kitchen, she bit her lip and closed her eyes, shaking her head at another missed opportunity to talk to Charlie.

And just like that, there he was, _again_. She let out a small gasp when she clocked him just a couple of meters away from her, standing at the other end of the island. Elvis stared at her but he didn't say anything, he looked a bit pissed off. Slowly, he pushed a knife that was lying on the countertop towards her. Georgie looked at the knife and then back at Elvis blankly.

"To cut the sexual tension between you two." Elvis explained curtly, raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes in despair and let out a huge sigh, _here we go again_ , she thought. He had a knack for making her so lustful for him one minute and then so angry at him the next.

" _Georgie_!" Charlie called out from the dining room " _Could you bring in a knife to cut this cheesecake with please_?"

"Yep! Just coming!" She called back. She didn't take her eyes off Elvis as she took the knife from the counter. As she turned to leave he spoke again. She stood still, facing the door with her back to him.

"I saw you earlier." He started. "You and Charlie-boy. Kitchen counter eh? Well, _almost_. Guess I've got Max and Grace to thank for not having to endure what might have followed."

Georgie inwardly cringed at the thought of Elvis having been there. However she knew he was looking for a reaction and she didn't give him one. Instead she calmy walked back into the dining room.

OG

The dinner had come to an end and it was time for Patricia and Richard to head home. They had said their goodbyes to Grace and Max in the dining room and Georgie and Charlie had gone out into the hallway with them to see them off. Richard excused himself as he went to use the loo upstairs before they left.

"Oh, I seem to have left my purse..." Patricia said as Charlie helped her into her coat.

"I'll get it." Georgie said, disappearing back into the dining room.

There was an awkward silence between Patricia and her son. "Oh for heavens sake Charles, spit it out." She said.

Charlie shuffled on his feet. "Georgie thinks you don't like her." He said bluntly, his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets.

Patricia turned her head away from him, almost as if she knew this was going to come up at some point.

"Is she right?" Charlie asked gently.

"Georgie is a lovely girl Charles..."

"—But?" He interjected.

"But so was Rebecca. And so was Molly." She said with a small shrug.

Charlie half nodded "You think I'm gonna screw up again like I've done in the past?" He summised.

"Charles, I would really hope that instead of 'screwing up' as you put it, that you'd learn from the past. That girl seems... _fragile_. Think carefully about this one hmm?"

With that, Georgie returned with Patricia's purse. "There you go." She said handing it over with a smile. Patricia nodded her thanks and turned to Charlie. "I spoke to Rebecca last week." She announced, Richard was now making his way downstairs. "Sam's been asking when he can see you?"

Charlie chewed at the corner of his lip. He knew this was for Georgie's benefit. "Right, I'll give him a call." He said, eyeing his mother.

"Good. Shouldn't take me having to remind you." She glanced toward Georgie who pursed her lips together.

"I'll call him." Charlie affirmed, sternly this time.

"Thanks again for a lovely evening both of you." Richard said, ushering his wife towards the door.

"Oh you're welcome, anytime." Georgie said as Charlie held the door open for them. Once they'd gone he closed it and turned to Georgie. " _Any_ _time_?" He questioned.

"Well, maybe not for a while." She made a grimacing face and laughed as he enveloped her into a hug and allowed himself to relax. She closed her eyes when he planted a kiss on the top of her head and just enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in his arms.

OG

Grace and Max had been great helping with all the tidying away and washing up after dinner, they'd blitzed through it all in no time at all and they were all able to put their feet up and relax with a drink in the lounge at the end of the evening. When Grace and Max went upstairs to bed Georgie pottered around in the kitchen, washing up the glasses they'd just used. She soon felt Charlie's arms slink themselves around her waist. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Thought we could carry on where we left off earlier." He said, moving her hair to the side and kissing her neck. "Before we were rudely interrupted by your parents." He added with a smile between kisses. Georgie stiffened in his hold, all she could think about was Elvis having been there watching them. Who's to say he wasn't here now? Sensing her discomfort Charlie stopped kissing her, "What's wrong?" He asked as she turned round to face him. "Is it because your parents are upstairs?"

"No, it's nothing, I'm just..." she tried to think of an excuse "..tired." was all she could come up with.

Charlie stepped back, feeling slightly dejected, and studied her for a moment. She was avoiding making eye contact with him, she looked uncomfortable. He tried to put his finger on what it was bothering her.

"It's him. Isn't it?" Charlie said quietly after a moment.

Georgie's eyes shot straight to his.

"What? Who?" She was on the defense.

Charlie's eyes fixed on the diamond ring that hung around her neck; a permanent reminder of the man she truly loved. Georgie turned her head away from him and gulped. The fact that she didn't deny it was confirmation enough for him.

"Jesus, Georgie." He breathed, raising his eyes up toward the ceiling. He shook his head as though thinking he was an idiot.

"Charlie.." she started by way of an explanation but she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say.

"Don't. Just don't." He said.

"Charlie please. It's you and me now. You know that." She said, attempting to take his hand in hers, he pulled it away.

"Is it?" He asked. "Well I don't know anymore."

Georgie looked stunned "What?" She breathed shakily, tears beginning to fill in her eyes.

"I'm just _sick_ of trying to compete with a _fucking_ ghost Georgie!" He snapped before he turned and walked out of the kitchen and along the hallway toward the front door. Georgie stood and watched him go; wanting to call out after him, wanting to ask for his help, wanting him to look after her and tell her it was all going to be ok but it was as though she'd lost the ability to speak.

"Bit rude." Elvis suddenly said from his position behind the door, jerking his head in the direction that Charlie had just left in with his usual air of self-assured arrogance. And that was it - the straw that broke the camels back. Georgie swiped a glass from the side and hurled it in his direction with an almighty scream, he just managed to duck out of the way before it smashed against the wall.

She took a deep but shaky breath as she stared at the now empty space behind the door and the broken glass shattered across the floor - like the broken pieces of her heart - as the tears finally fell and trailed down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all the readers who've stuck with this story despite a period of absence on my part! It's been really lovely to know that the last update was so welcomingly recieved. Thank you, hope you enjoy Chapter 9. As always I love to hear your thoughts xx**

What the bloody hell's happening!? Georgie? Where's Charlie?" Grace's confused questions came thick and fast as she stood in the kitchen doorway having rushed downstairs when she'd heard Georgie's scream and the sound of smashing glass.

Georgie didn't answer her. She stood rooted to the spot just staring at the wall. He was there just a second ago, she was sure of it. Or was she? She turned slowly, bending down to open the cupboard underneath the sink. Taking out a dustpan and brush she set to work sweeping up the broken bits of glass.

" _Georgie_?" Grace pressed again.

Georgie was shaking, so much so that her hand slipped and she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass " _fuck_!" She seethed through gritted teeth as a tiny stream of bright red blood trickled from the clean cut.

Grace bent down beside her, careful not to tread on any glass. She gently took the dustpan and brush from Georgie and took her hand in hers. "Look at me Georgie." She said softly, gently tilting Georgie's chin up with her other hand. She searched her daughter's face and felt a pang of sadness at how she'd changed in recent years. Gone were the sparkling bright, hopeful eyes of the young Private whom she'd proudly waved off at Brize Norton as she prepared to go on her first ever tour with a great determination - and an even bigger belief - that she could change the world for the better. Now it seemed there was nothing in those eyes but for sadness. Grace never liked to imagine the things those eyes had seen; watching news clips from all of the war torn countries her daughter had visited was bad enough and she knew that they barely scratched the surface of it all. As a mother, she felt powerless to be able to heal the kind of emotional wounds she was knew that Georgie was suffering.

"Mum." Georgie trembled, barely audibly, her face crumpling as the tears once again filled her eyes and overflowed down her cheeks. Grace pulled her into her lap and cradled her, stroking her long dark hair as she whispered into her "I've got ya, I've got ya." Georgie, finally releasing all the pent up emotion of the day, sobbed in the safety of her mother's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's Dad?" Georgie almost whispered. She sat at the small table in the kitchen as Grace cleaned up the cut on her hand and began to apply a dressing from the first aid box for her. Right now this was the only way she knew how to look after her.

"You know what he's like, he'll sleep through anything." Grace answered raising her eyebrows.

Georgie bit her lower lip and stared as Grace tended to her wound. She felt as though she'd used up all the tears she had left to cry and now she was simply just tired. She craved to just close her eyes and forget everything for a while. Except it was never that simple. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept right through the night without waking up after another nightmare or even just after another seemingly normal dream about Elvis or Molly, she even dreamt about Jamie sometimes. She was never sure what any of the dreams meant.

Grace searched her face before asking "So are you gonna tell me what all of this is about?"

Georgie sighed, closing her eyes. Where would she even start?

"I thought we had a lovely time this evening." Grace said before Georgie could really gather her thoughts. "Well apart from a few choice comments from Mrs. James." She added, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Patricia's not the problem." Georgie stated, absentmindedly fiddling with the ring around her neck as Grace packed the things from first aid kit back into the box . Grace noticed what Georgie was doing straight away.

"You are allowed to be happy again Georgie." She said, nodding toward the ring "He'd want you to be." She assured her.

Georgie quickly realised what she was doing and dropped her hands to the table. She couldn't help but scoff at Grace's comment about Elvis wanting her to be happy. Right now it seemed as if he was determined to fuck things up for her.

"He would Georgie, of course he would." Grace said, wondering why she would think otherwise.

"Yea." Georgie replied, forcing a smile, saying only what Grace wanted to hear. She wouldn't understand - she thought - if she tried to explain, she didn't even understand it herself.

"Why don't you come home Georgie?" Grace began with a hint of trepidation in her voice. "Come back to Manchester with me and yer Dad. Even if it's just for a while to get yourself sorted."

Inside, Georgie panicked. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay here with Charlie, truth was she didn't think she could function anymore without him.

"We had a disagreement, that's all. I'm tired and I probably overreacted. It'll be alright. Promise." As soon as the words were out she knew she'd blown her chance at confiding in Grace and she pursed her lips together as Grace nodded at her, accepting her response. Georgie could tell that she wasn't entirely convinced.

OG

Grace tucked Georgie into bed, pulling the duvet up round her like she used to do when she was a little girl. She sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair. Georgie wanted to wait up until Charlie came home but her lids were heavy and she could no longer fight it, she was asleep within a few minutes. Grace leaned over and kissed her on her forehead before she switched off the bedside lamp and left the room.

Out of the shadows, Elvis moved toward the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed where Grace had just been and watched her chest rise and fall as she slept, taking in every familiar contour of her face. She looked peaceful enough, but he knew she was hurting. Why couldn't he just take her pain away?


	11. Chapter 11

Elvis could easily have sat there watching her sleep all night. He longed to just get in beside her and hold her, but something was pulling him away - a force which he couldn't quite explain.

OG

"Same again mate." Charlie said as the bartender cleared away the empty pint glass in front of him. What was he even doing here? Sat in some godforsaken bar-come-nightclub on his own on a Saturday night. After he'd left the house he realised he didn't know where he was going so he'd just started walking and somehow ended up here. This place wasn't his scene at all. The music (which was most certainly not to his taste) thumped steadily, one track blurring into the next. To be honest he welcomed the noise as it helped to drown out his thoughts. He took a long swig from the freshly poured pint the bartender handed to him.

"You absolute fuckin' wanker." The thick Welsh voice in his ear was unmistakably Smurf's.

Charlie half nodded. "Yep." He answered quietly - maybe that's all he was these days. He took another swig as Smurf sat down a couple of seats away where the bar rounded off at the corner.

"No wonder Molly got shot of you." Smurf almost spat. "State of it." He added as he eyed Charlie up and down. He didn't look like the Captain whose command he had once dutifully served under.

"Yea well, who'd wanna stick around with a _fucking_ _wanker_ like me eh?" Charlie said plainly. He then took another drink.

Smurf watched him closely "You tell me... your best mates' fiancé maybe?" He replied snidely.

" _Dead_ best mate." Charlie answered quickly, he wasn't sure why he'd clarified that.

"Same difference." Smurf shrugged.

They sat in silence for a moment, Charlie's eyes never leaving his glass and Smurf's never leaving Charlie. When Charlie went to take another drink Smurf suddenly rose from his barstool and grabbed his glass, pushing it back down firmly onto the surface of the bar, Charlie's hand was still grasped round it. He was taken by surprise and he looked straight at Smurf. He was seething, there was no mistaking the hate and anger in his eyes.

"Molly was the best thing that ever happened to me... and she chose _you_." He spoke right in Charlie's face in an almost growl. "You were supposed to look after her. But no, you royally _fucked_ things up instead. Now you're gonna pay. For what you did to me. To her. To your _best mate."_

Charlie's eyes widened and a sly grin broke out on Smurf's face. "Yea that's right, I know what happened in Afghan. I know _you're_ the reason he died. _You're_ the reason his missus is left broken." He paused while Charlie digested what he was saying. "You think you can just shag her and it'll make it all go away, don't you? _Don't you_?" Smurf inched closer and closer to him. Charlie didn't blink. His eyes fixed on Smurf's who were searching his, waiting for him to break.

"You're right." Charlie said calmly after a few moments. Smurf was taken aback by his response - he was ready and waiting for a fight. He took a step back.

Charlie couldn't even be bothered to fight it anymore, he knocked back the rest of his beer, left some money on the side of the bar and stood up to leave.

As Charlie exited through one door - Smurf following closely behind him - Elvis entered the bar through a seperate entrance. He scanned the room, his eyes searching, though he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for.


	12. Chapter12

**Warning: This chapter deals with challenging themes which may be upsetting to some readers. I have tried to write this as sensitively as I can and I hope those of you that are still reading along will appreciate that this is an important and relevant part of the story.**

 **As always huge thanks to those kind readers who leave their comments of support, I love hearing from you x**

As soon as the cold air hit Charlie's face it catalyzed with the alcohol in his bloodstream. The after effects of the beers he'd put away in the bar combined with the wine and other drinks he'd consumed during and after dinner that evening were beginning to show as he stumbled on the pavement. Charlie knew how to have a good time and enjoy himself but he also knew his limits and never got drunk, ever. Even back in his younger years as a student at Sandhurst; lads would come in pissed at all hours, perhaps even drunkenly mouth off at the guards occasionally. Not Charlie - instead he would take it upon himself to report any such behaviour. Ever the responsible soldier.

It proved to be quite a job for him to be able to concentrate enough to navigate the steps of the footbridge over the dual carriageway. It was a cold night but the constant flow of fast-moving traffic brought a strong wind with it which made it feel much colder than it actually was. Once he was on the bridge he only walked a short distance across it before stopping and leaning forwards against the rust peeling railings, his head hanging down between his outstretched arms. He felt sick, like everything was spinning around him. He just wanted it to stop. In fact, he just wanted everything to stop. What was the point in any of it any more? Molly had left him and the life they had built together. He was nothing but a consolation prize to Georgie's beloved Elvis. Elvis - the _best friend_ he was responsible for getting killed in the first place. He'd known that he wasn't mentally fit to have been on that tour of Nepal which consequently led 2 Section back to Afghanistan but he went anyway to escape the absolute shitstorm his home life had become and it was his piss poor judgement of Captain Azizi that lead to Elvis being blasted from that rooftop and dying in poor Georgie's arms. The military career he'd worked so hard all his life for was over; his once squeaky clean record now smeared with bad decisions. His mother who once boasted of his achievements now only seemed to show disappointment at the mess he'd made of his life. And Sam... well he hardly knew him. Having spent the majority of Sam's young life away on tour, Rebecca had brought him up pretty much single handedly. Sam didn't need him. Georgie didn't want him. No one did. Everything he touched seemed to go to shit these days so what was left?

Slowly and miraculously carefully, given his intoxicated state, he somehow managed to climb over the top of the railings and was now stood on the outer edge, his arms stretched out behind him holding on, looking down at the lines of blurred vehicles speeding along beneath him. His body began to shake as the realisation of the situation hit him.

"Charlie!" Elvis' voice suddenly bellowed at him. Charlie's head swung round to face his friend. His hands gripped tighter to the railings. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Elvis shouted as he strode briskly along the footbridge towards him, his upturned palms either side of him serving to emphasise his question.

"Leave him!" Smurf shouted from over Charlie's shoulder. Charlie quickly turned his head the other way to look at him. Smurf was holding his hand out to Elvis as if to say 'stop'. How had he not realised Smurf had still been with him?

"Who's this fucking twerp?" Elvis asked Charlie, nodding his head in Smurf's direction.

Charlie was dazed, confused. First Smurf, now Elvis.. what was happening? He opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. All he could hear was his own faltered breathing and the buzzing noise from the traffic below as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Private Dylan Smith. Or SmurfTo friends." Smurf replied to Elvis.

"Private Smith it is then." Elvis chewed, surveying him as he edged closer towards Charlie. "Captain Elvis Harte." He offered in return, smug in the knowledge of his superior ranking.

"I know who you are." Smurf replied bluntly.

Elvis nodded slowly, his eyes flitting between Charlie and Smurf as though assessing the situation.

"Charlie-boy get back over 'ere you dickhead. What ya playing at?" He said casually, although inside he wasn't quite so calm. Charlie didn't respond. "Charlie, mate.." Elvis pressed gently.

"I'm not your mate." Charlie said eventually, his eyes fixed straight on the road below.

Elvis' brow creased. "Course you are. Get back over here, you don't wanna do this." He said. He'd never seen Charlie like this before, it panicked him but he remained calm like he had been trained to be.

"He's doing what's right. At last." Smurf interjected.

Getting irritated by Smurf's obviously unhelpful presence, Elvis spoke through gritted teeth "I dunno what your _problem_ is. But I'm telling you once and once only to _Fuck. Off."_ He warned before he turned back to Charlie "Charlie. Come on." He continued, he didn't want to fuck about a moment longer.

Charlie's shaking was becoming increasingly uncontrollable and Elvis noticed his sweaty palms struggling to grip onto the railings.

"So this is what you want yea?" Elvis spoke again, a sense of urgency in his voice. "What about Sam? D'ya want him to grow up without a Dad?" Hit him with the thing he loves most, he thought.

"He practically has." Charlie didn't hesitate in his reply. "I don't know how to be his Dad, never have done." He said in an almost throw-away tone.

Elvis thought briefly "You know what I wouldn't give? To hold my baby girl again, just to be able to read her a bedtime story just _one_ more time. I'll never have that chance Charlie. _You -_ you've got the chance, to make amends with Sam, be his Dad. It's not too late." Elvis pleaded with him.

"I think you're pulling at the wrong heart strings mate." Smurf said snidely. Elvis stared at him, trying to work out what he meant. Suddenly it hit him. Georgie.

"Is this about Georgie?" Elvis asked Charlie, his brow furled in confusion.

Charlie's lip trembled, he wasn't sure if it was due to the freezing cold or his fear. "She hasn't got you anymore. That's because of me. You're who she really wanted...I'll never be you." Charlie spoke shakily.

Elvis blinked, taking in what Charlie had said. He hadn't expected this. He suddenly knew exactly what he was doing here, this unfinished business so to speak, that had been stopping him from moving on. And it wasn't to get Georgie back at all.

"No, you'll be _better_." Elvis said, closing his eyes with the realisation that it was true, as much as it pained him to say it. "I let her down, Charlie. I always let her down! But not you. You jump now and _then_ you're letting her down. She needs you. You need her." Charlie was now shaking vigorously and Elvis' voice was desperate. "Now you're gonna get down from there and face this illness like a fucking man. I ain't letting you leave her." He warned.

Charlie felt broken."I love her mate. I _really_ fucking love her." The tears stung at his eyes, filling them so that he couldn't see anything anymore.

"I know you do. I know you do mate." Elvis replied full of sincerity, his hand held out to Charlie, waiting...

OG

Georgie woke at first light. As she rolled over, her eyes adjusting to the brightness, she realised Charlie hadn't slept in the bed. Her Mum and Dad were in the guest room and she was sure he wouldn't have slept on the sofa whilst they were staying; he wouldn't be that callous no matter how angry at her he was. Her stomach lurched as the realisation that he hadn't come home hit her. What if he'd decided that was it - that they were over? What if he thought he could never compare to Elvis? She didn't want him to feel like that. Worst of all... what if he'd gone back to Molly?

OG

"You sure you don't want us to stay Georgie?" Grace asked, she and Max were stood in the hallway with their overnight luggage all packed ready to go.

"No, honestly, go. He'll be back soon." Georgie said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. He'd never done this before so how could she know? This was completely out of character for him. She checked her phone again, hoping to find a text message or a missed call from him. Nothing.

Grace looked around the room hesitantly "I dunno Georgie." She said shaking her head, not wanting to leave Georgie on her own in her vulnerable state.

"Come on, love." Max ushered her "Let's leave 'em some space to sort all this out eh."

"Ok." Grace reluctantly agreed. "But if you need to come home... well, you don't have to ask is what I'm saying."

"I _am_ home, Mum." Georgie said and Grace sighed and forced a smile at her daughters resilience, hugging her tightly before she and Max turned to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

The opening beats to the BBC six o'clock news faded into the background as the newsreader began to read from the autocue:

"Good evening. Military service charities are tonight calling for the government to do more to help service personnel with mental health issues both during _and_ after they serve with the British Army. The fresh calls come after former Army Captain - Charles James, became the latest in a string of officers to take his own life after being discharged from the army just last year. James is said to to have jumped from a footbridge onto a busy dual carriageway late last night. Despite several paramedic and ambulance crews in attendance he was pronounced dead at the scene. Several motorists were admitted to hospital with non life-threatening injuries. It is believed that James had been suffering with post traumatic stress disorder and leaves behind a young son. Mark Urban reports..."

...

Charlie woke with an almighty jolt, feeling as thought he'd been stabbed in the chest. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down his temples, the bedsheets also damp with perspiration. He sat upright rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. God he felt rough. As his heart rate slowly returned to a normal rhythm he looked up. Elvis, who was sat on a chair over by the window nodded to the glass of water by the side of the bed. Charlie leant across and shakily picked up the glass and gulped back its entire contents, savouring the sensation of the cool water filling his parched mouth.

"What happened last night?" He croaked, placing the glass back onto the table. His head was banging. He couldn't remember getting home.

"You tried to kill yer bloody self didn't ya." Elvis said. "Now I'm on 24 hour surveillance." He added, turning his head and staring out of the window.

Charlie looked around him and for the first time since he woke he realised he wasn't in his own bed. He was in hospital.

"Fuck." He breathed as it all came flooding back to him; the dinner with their parents, Georgie's rejection afterwards, him ending up at the bar, Smurf, the bridge, Elvis... but the rest was a complete blank.

"Bad dream was it?" Elvis asked, referring to the state Charlie had woken in.

Charlie stared at him, still trying to process the events of last night. His stomach lurched. What the hell had he done?

"Georgie...?" He suddenly said, panic rising within him. She'd be worried sick.

Elvis shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he sighed and leaned forwards, his hands clasped together "Right, listen in." He began "I dunno how to tell to tell you this but..."

Just then the room door swung open and in came a pretty young nurse, her blonde hair tied up in a bun. "You're awake." She stated with a smile. "How are we feeling?"

"Uh..." Charlie mumbled in his confused state, glancing over toward the window. The chair Elvis had just been sat in now empty.

The nurse barely let him answer before she continued "I just need to take some observations and then I'll let your wife in."

"M..m..my wife?" Charlie stuttered, and then he saw her through the glass window - Molly.


	14. Chapter 14

She'd seen him lying in a hospital bed before, badly injured and close to death. Back then she had waited all night outside his room door desperate for him to wake up, to hear his voice, to hold his hand. Now, she stared though the window and she didn't even want to go in. Despite once knowing every inch of the man in the bed before her, he was like a stranger to her now. She'd tried her very best to push him from her mind since the divorce was finalised and she'd been doing well, moving on, slowly but surely finding her feet again. Mostly it was work that helped her focus. This was the last place she had expected to end up whilst on precious R and R leave. All the emotions she had been surpressing were beginning to bubble up to the surface again.

She thinks she managed a small smile when she seen him look over to her but she couldn't be sure; her face usually a dead giveaway as to how she was feeling.

The nurse opened the door "You can go in now." She said, holding it open for her.

For a moment she contemplated turning and running there and then but she didn't, she couldn't. After everything they'd been through she did still care for him, deep down. They hadn't actually seen each other since before he fucked off to Bangladesh at the click of the Brig's fingers, even though she'd tried to talk him out of it, well, practically got down on her knees and begged him not to go. She knew his main reason for going was nothing to do with loyalty to his unit like he had reasoned, it was to see her - Georgie, and that was when she had realised their marriage was unsalvagable.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the nurse.

"Hi" she said sheepishly as she entered the room.

"Hi" he answered, not quite able to look at her directly.

She gingerly took a seat on the chair by the window. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence between them. She knew she had to be the first to speak but she didn't know what to say, what _do_ you say to someone who had just tried to kill themselves?

"You gave me a bit of a fright last night." She finally settled on. _State the bleeding obvious Mols_ , she thought afterwards.

Charlie gulped "it's um...it's all a bit.. fuzzy." He said.

She nodded. "I'm glad they talked you down before..." she trailed off, closing her eyes. She dreaded to think what could have happened. She quickly turned her head to look out of the window so that he couldn't see that she was fighting back tears.

"They?" He enquired somewhat flatly.

"Yea, the police and the ambulance crew." She said softly "They were brilliant." She added, in awe of how well they had handled the situation.

"The last thing I can remember is being on the wrong side of the railings on the bridge." He stated, still unable to fill in the missing gaps in his head.

"The police got there first then the ambulance came shortly after..." she explained. "Loads had called it in, thank god, you weren't exactly somewhere secluded. You must have wanted help, Charles."

Charles. Only his mum and Molly ever called him that. He looked at her expectantly.

"How did you...?" He started

"They asked if there was anyone you wanted to call." Molly answered, shifting in her seat. "You'd already got down when I arrived. I followed the ambulance here." She explained. Charlie lowered his head. He was clearly extremely embarrassed, she hated seeing him like this, he was like a shell of the man he used to be - her strong, reliable, adoring Charles.

"The nurse... she uh...she said my _wife_ was here...?" he said, looking back up at her.

Molly blinked at him, why was that detail so important at a time like this? "I think she just presumed...I didn't correct her, I didn't think they'd let me in otherwise..." she reasoned. She waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"Why me, Charles?" She asked uncomfortably. "Why not... Georgie? I thought you two were together. Has something happened between..?"

He cut her off before she could finish. "I didn't want her to see me like that OK!" He snapped. "She's been through a lot."

Molly almost laughed to herself at his response. She instantly felt like a fool for coming, for caring. He clearly called her so as not to upset his precious Georgie.

"And I haven't?" She came back with.

He put his head in his hands and she just about made out a muffled sounding "I'm sorry."

Realising he didn't want her there anymore than she wanted to be there she looked around the room, biting on her bottom lip before deciding to get up. "Me too." She said forlornly as she headed toward the door.

"Don't worry, she's on her way." He heard her say to him before she closed the door behind her.

OG

She sat at the steering wheel of her car in the hospital car park and sobbed big, painful, ugly sobs. Part of her wished she'd never came, part of her was glad that she had. Part of her still loved him and wished for him to say that it had all been a mistake and that they should make another go of things, part of her felt nothing but hatred towards him and never wanted to see him again. She was so confused. She pulled some tissues out of the glove box and started to wipe her tear streaked face, then she saw her through the windscreen. Georgie locked her car and began to make her way toward the hospital entrance. There was no mistaking it was her, her petite frame carrying a large handbag on one shoulder. her dark hair hung in a loose ponytail trailing down her back, her beautiful face etched with worry. Molly felt a pang of jealousy as she sat and watched her disappear into the revolving doors of the main building. Why had she sat here for so long after leaving Charles? She didn't know if she just wanted a glimpse at Georgie or if it was to make sure that he wasn't alone. Either way, she put her seatbelt on, turned the key in the ignition and pulled away.


	15. Chapter 15

Georgie kept replaying their last moments together all the way to the hospital. She couldn't help but feel guilty for pushing him away, all she'd had to do was be honest with him about how she'd been feeling lately instead of trying to pretend it wasn't happening and maybe he wouldn't be here now. How had it gotten to a point where he had become so low and she hadn't even realised? She kept wondering if there had been any signs but she couldn't pinpoint any. Perhaps she had been selfish? Leaning on him too much, expecting him to be the rock for her when he needed one just as much. Were they both so naive in thinking that after all the obstacles they'd overcome thus far that things would be plain sailing once they were back in civvy street?

She was still in shock. After her mum and dad left she'd sat waiting, worrying, checking her phone every few seconds. She'd contemplated going out to look for him but she didn't know where to start and then she worried that she'd miss him if he came back. As soon as she'd seen Molly's name pop up on the phone screen her heart rate sky rocketed. In the couple of seconds it took her to answer the call she'd already resigned herself to the fact that he was leaving her and going back to Molly. She never in a million years expected what Molly was going to tell her when she'd said simply "Georgie. Something's happened."

The thoughts circled round and round in her head, she was so distracted that she didn't notice Dr.McCormick coming towards her in the seemingly neverending hospital corridor and ended up walking straight into her. "Sorry!" She said, holding her hands up in apology. Only then did she realise who it was she'd bumped into.

"Georgie." Dr. McCormick said sympathetically, straightening herself out. "I've just been in with Charles." She said, nodding her head back the way she'd came from. " I was so sorry to hear what happened. When I seen him yesterday he seemed fine, if I'd thought for a second that..."

Georgie furrowed her brow. "Yesterday?" She questioned, perplexed. "You saw him yesterday?"

Dr McCormick stood with her mouth half open, she couldn't hide the guilt she felt at having made that slip-up. She sighed. "He came to see me about you actually. He was worried. Now I'm wondering if there might have been an underlying reason. Look, you'll understand I can't say any more."

Georgie stared at her, processing what she had just said, she gave a small nod in reply. He was worried about _her_?

Dr. McCormick rubbed Georgie's upper arm reassuringly. "He's going to be ok, Georgie. You both are. I'll help you both get through this, I promise. In the meantime, talk to each other - honestly. That's all you can do." She said, giving Georgie a small smile before she headed off down the corridor.

There was that word again - honest.

 _We'll always be honest, honest with ourselves, with each other, and everything will be alright._

Georgie closed her eyes as she remembered what he'd said the morning after their first night together in Bangladesh. She stood still for a moment. She had to prepare herself to see him. She had to be strong for him. She had to tell him, she couldn't not be honest with him anymore. He needed to know everything.

OG

He was asleep when she got to him, exhausted from the previous night's events. She carefully closed the door to his room behind her and walked over to the chair by the window, lifting it and moving it right next to his bedside. She sat down and looked at him sleeping. He looked peaceful, like he didn't have a worry in the world. But she knew ofherwise, she knew what it was like to be battling an invisible illness. Every day a constant struggle to keep it all together. She reached her hand out and lightly stroked the side of his face, tears pricking in her eyes at the thought that she could have lost him too. She lowered her head as a tear fell onto her jeans.

"Georgie." He whispered, reaching up and taking hold of her hand by his face. She looked up at him, and she'd never before been so relieved to see him awake, alive.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, noticing the dressing that Grace had applied last night.

"I um...I broke a glass..." she sniffed. It was ironic that his first concern had been for her.

Tears stung in his eyes and he couldn't hold them back as he sobbed "I'm sorry Georgie. I'm so sorry. I've been so fucking stupid."

Georgie swiftly rose from her chair and embraced him, holding him as he let out the pent up emotion he'd been holding back for so long.

"You listen to me, you've got nothing to be sorry for, ok? You're not well,Charlie. It's an illness." She said, smoothing his hair as she held him to her. "But we're gonna get you better yea?" She said, kissing the top of his head.

OG

They held each other for ages, she let him cry it out and he even admitted to feeling slightly better afterwards. He was so accustomed to holding it all in, it was a massive release for him. She'd climbed into the bed beside him and they held each other close, not wanting to let the other go.

"I couldn't bare to lose you aswell." She finally said softly, lying in his arms. He felt guilty. So guilty that he could have almost done that to her and put her through another loss after Elvis.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I'll never do anything that stupid again. I promise you."

"No, I don't need you to apologise. It's me that needs to say sorry." She said, sitting herself up on the bed to face him. He looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"I know you went to see Dr. McCormick about me yesterday." She said.

He opened his mouth, ready to explain but she shook her head to stop him. "You're right. I've not been myself lately either. I've been having these...visions...I dunno... but you're right, I need to get help too. I can't go on like this. I've been putting a wedge between us and it has to stop, for us both to get better."

He nodded, grateful that she was opening up to him.

"We'll get through it. Together." He told her.

She pursed her lips together, contemplating not asking what she was about to ask but she really needed to know.

"Why didn't you... why didn't you go through with it?" She asked trepidly.

Charlie thought for a second "You won't believe me if I tell you." He said.

"Try me." She replied.

He looked into her eyes and knew he had to be honest. "Elvis." He said with a gulp. "It was Elvis. He saved my life. He saved my life so that I could be there for you."

There was silence as Georgie stared at him.

"Now you think I've gone nuts." He breathed shakily.

Every hair on her body stood on end as she suddenly realised that today was the first day in she didn't know how long that she hadn't seen him; no sudden appearances, no snarky comments in her ear, nothing.

"No. I don't." She answered shaking her head. "Believe me, I don't."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello** **readers, Thank you for all of the recent reviews, it makes writing much more fun when you know that people are enjoying your story. Hope you like this next chapter, let me know! xx**

Georgie thoughtfully arranged the flowers she had brought with her to Elvis' graveside. Carefully she poked each fresh green stem through the little holes in the metal flowerpot cover. She stroked a single petal of a white rose between her thumb and forefinger and sighed. Her wedding bouquet had been made up of white and pale pink roses. She remembered how she'd binned it before making the humiliating journey home - the jilted bride. The memories of that day never got any less painful. What was supposed to have been the best day of her life became the worst and she was quietly angry at how it had seemed to define her as a person ever since.

Elvis stood behind her, watching. His hands stuffed into his pockets as he chewed at the corner of his lip anxiously, it was as if he knew what she was thinking about. "I'm sorry George." He said out of nowhere.

His voice dragged Georgie abruptly away from her thoughts and to the present. "Jesus." She breathed in surprise, turning her head round and realising he was stood behind her, although she had hoped that he would come. She brushed her hands down over her knees and stood to face him. "You almost gave me a heart attack. They'd have been digging another one of these for me next." She said nodding her head toward the row upon row of headstones that neatly lined the graveyard.

"Didn't mean to scare ya" He said, his voice quiet and gentle. He motioned for her to come and sit with him on one of the benches that lined the gravel pathway. Georgie looked around, as though checking that no one could see her and then took a seat next to him on the bench.

"What you doin' here?" Elvis asked softly.

Georgie looked at him as though he were dense. "Buying a loaf of bread." She deadpanned. "What do you _think_ I'm doing here?" She said with a raise of her eyebrows.

A small smirk crept onto Elvis' face as he chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" She said, trying to surpress the smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"One of the many things I always loved about you, you've got banter. Don't ever lose that." He said, before his tone turned serious again. "You know I never meant for things to end up like this." He began, staring at his own name etched onto the headstone in front of them. "If I had my way we'd be happily married by now, living on a farm somewhere in the countryside, loads of horses and dogs running around, maybe even have a kiddie or 2. A boy - handsome like his Dad, obviously."

Georgie raised her eyebrows exaggeratedly at him "Obviously." She sarcastically agreed.

"And a girl - stunningly beautiful like her Mum." He added in all seriousness, his chocolate brown eyes looking deeply into hers. She felt herself flush and she cleared her throat nervously, looking away from him.

"Yea well that'll teach ya for getting up close with suspected IED's." She said dismissively, wiping away the tear at the corner of her eye before it had a chance to spill over.

Elvis turned away too. "You'll have all those things, George." He said sincerely, looking back at her now. "With Charlie."

She nodded at him, biting her bottom lip in a bid to stop herself from crying. "Yea." She replied, her voice wobbling a little.

Sensing her obvious discomfort Elvis tried to lighten the mood again. "Just remember it's all down to me though yea? Like I said _if anything good ever happens._.." he said with a smile as he playfully nudged her in the side. She allowed herself to chuckle at that and his heart swelled, seeing a smile on her face again. she deserved the world and if he couldn't give it to her, then Charlie was definitely the right man for the job.

"Thank you." She said after a moment.

"What for?"

"For helping him." She answered. She knew Charlie hadn't gone mad when he told her that Elvis was there when he was at his lowest point.

"I'd do anything for you George." Elvis said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I know." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and they just sat there together, surrounded only by the whistling of the birds in the trees above and the gentle blowing of the breeze.

OG

It felt odd coming home to an empty house. They were keeping Charlie in overnight again, arranging the necessary help he would need once he was allowed home. Today had been taxing for him emotionally, nurses in and out taking observations, psychiatrists talking to him, Dr.McCormick arriving, seeing Molly again. When Georgie left she could see he was done in, she was sure he'd have fallen asleep almost instantly. She hoped that he'd have a good night and get the rest he needed and then he could come home tomorrow and they'd start again - a clean slate, now that all their cards were on the table. Visiting Elvis' grave that evening was just the beginning of the healing process for Georgie, and there was one more thing she had to do...

Upstairs, she sat on the edge of the bed and opened her jewelry box, pulling out the envelope that she kept inside it. She read the handwriting on the front:

 _In the event of my death please pass this letter onto Cpl Georgie Lane_

She carefully took the piece of paper from inside the envelope, unfolded it and began to read it again. She'd lost count of how many times she'd read it now. She knew it was stupid but each time she did she hoped it would say something else, something new, just to get a little bit more of him. But of course it was the same words as that first time she read it out in Nepal and all of the other times she'd read it since. She had the whole thing memorised off-by-heart that she didn't even really need to re-read it at all to know what it said.

" _And if anything good ever happens think that it could just be me having a word with God sorting it out for ya_." She smiled when she read that line. She was never sure if she believed in God. But what she did believe was that he wanted her to be happy and she wasn't going to stop allowing herself to be anymore.

She folded the letter up and slid it back inside the envelope, setting it down on the bed beside her. She then moved her hair to one side and reached up to unclasp the chain bearing his engagement ring, finally removing it from around her neck. She popped it too inside the envelope then splayed a hand across her bare neck and let out a huge breath. It was the first time she'd taken it off since the day he died.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie sat alone at a small table in the cafe nursing a cup of coffee, it wasn't his preferred blend but it'd do. He checked his watch; 10:57. They'd said 11 so there was still a few minutes to go and he had gotten there far too early - nerves, probably. Every time the door to the cafe swung open he looked up expectantly but it was always some stranger.

The first few weeks after coming home from hospital had been challenging. There was no denying that Georgie had been as loving and supportive as she possibly could have, but it quickly became apparent that she was afraid to let him out of her sight - insisting on accompanying him to all his medical appointments, to the supermarket, even just to the corner shop when they had ran out of milk. He let her at first, how could he not when he'd shown her that he'd almost been capable of doing something so stupid. He went out of his way to reassure her every day that he was never going to do anything like that again. He couldn't even believe that he'd let things get so bad when he thought about it himself. He'd been making a real effort with therapy this time round and his mindset couldn't be further from where he'd found himself on that cold, dark night. Granted, he still had a long way to go but things were improving every day. He'd even finally got round to doing all those little jobs that he'd been putting off for god knows how long, starting with replacing the old lock on the front door.

Georgie admitted that she was finding it hard not to worry about him when he was out on his own and began to address her anxieties in her own therapy sessions. So Charlie came up with the idea that he take Sam away for the weekend - just the two of them, for some much needed Father-Son bonding time. He'd have a sense of his freedom back again and the fact that he'd have Sam with him gave Georgie some comfort knowing that nothing bad would happen and she could begin to rebuild her trust again. He kept Georgie constantly updated with texts and photos from their weekend and she began to relax knowing that he was ok without her by his side twenty four-seven.

They'd agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened - Charlie desperately wanted to protect Sam from the pain of it all and he didn't want any unecessary grief from his parents either. Rebecca had quietly wondered why the sudden increase in contact with Sam but she was pleased about it nonetheless, she could see how Sam's face lit up whenever Charlie came to collect him.

But of course there was someone else who knew what had happened that night - Molly.

As they lay in bed together one night Charlie confessed that he felt awful at how he'd left things with Molly when she'd made the effort to come to the hospital with him.

"Why don't you see her?" Georgie said lying against him as he gently caressed her arm.

"What?" He asked quietly.

Georgie propped herself up on one elbow and turned her body towards him. "Look, I've made my peace with Elvis, yea? Well... maybe you need to do the same with Molly?"

He thought about it for a few seconds, it sort of made sense. "And you'd be alright with that?" He questioned.

"Of course." She smiled, running her fingertips over his bare chest, leaning over and planting her lips softly against his. He savoured the sweet taste of her mouth, the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Their kiss became more feverous and when he could bare the temptation no longer he rolled her back onto the bed and they became lost in each other, free from all of the distractions of their pasts.

Charlie allowed his thoughts of that night to run away with him for a moment and he hadn't noticed her enter the cafe until she was stood right opposite him at the table.

"Well you look a lot better than the last time I saw ya." She said, eyeing him up and down. It was true. There was a glimmer of the old Charles underneath the five o'clock shadow he was currently sporting.

"Molly." He breathed. He noticed the clock on the wall behind her; it was exactly 11am. "Uh, thanks for coming. Coffee? Tea? What would you like?"

"Tea, thanks." She said, pulling the other chair out from underneath the table and settling herself in.

She looked out of the window and people watched whilst she waited for him to come back with the tea - and another coffee for himself. A young couple passed by; the woman pushing a baby of no more than a few months old in a pram and the man with a toddler upon his shoulders. They looked every inch the picture-perfect family. Something she had longed for herself one day and now wasn't sure if she'd ever have.

"There you go." Charlie said as he set a mug of tea down in front of her, putting an end to her whistful thoughts. A cup of tea was about as much as she was ever going to get from him now.

"So... how've you been?" He asked, sitting himself down again as she took a sip of her tea.

She scoffed and shook her head, setting her mug back down on the table but leaving her hands cupped around it like a security blanket. "Let's cut the bullshit shall we?" She said raising her eyebrows at him. "Last time I looked I wasn't the one hanging off a bridge threatening to top themselves."

Charlie stared at her, his mouth half open. "Right." He said, feeling a twinge of embarrassment. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you - properly...for being there that night. You went out of your way and I'm grateful."

She stared silently back at him for a moment. "What d'ya want me to say Charles?" She shrugged. "I was hardly gonna leave you on your own was I?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing that was exactly what he'd done to her.

"I take it you're havin' counselling now then?" She asked after a moment.

"Yea...along with the meds they've put me on." He told her.

"That's good. Is it helpin'?"

"Yea, yea it is. I'm making progress." He said with a nod.

She nodded too and there was a strange silence between them. Their conversations now seemed forced and awkward, not at all like when they had first started dating or even for the first few years of their marriage.

"Maybe if you'd have listened to me when I suggested therapy in the first place..." she trailed off, taking another sip of her tea.

There it was. He had seen it coming. They hadn't really had this out properly since she filed for divorce.

"I know this is hard for you." He said. "Believe me it is for me too."

"Is it?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He answered, searching her face. "I did love you Molly. But even you can't deny the last couple of years that we were married things went to complete shit."

"You can say that again." She muttered under her breath.

He sighed. "People change, Molly. Shit happens and it changes people."

"No. Shit happens and people deal with it and move on Charles. They don't all run away from their problems and leap into bed with the sexy medic to try and pretend it ain't happenin'."

He lowered his head briefly. "It wasn't like that." He said, looking back up at her.

She turned her head away from him and stared back out of the window. "Yea well you can spare me the details I got the jist of it." She replied flatly. "All that _waiting out_ bollocks you fed me, didn't apply to her did it?"

There was no point in trying to argue with her, to attempt to defend himself. He knew himself that their marriage was over long before he'd answered her phonecall in Bangladesh.

"Do you love her?" She asked, turning her head back and looking him straight in the eye. He didn't have to say anything for her to know the answer. She closed her eyes briefly "Course you do." She said, half nodding.

She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "You know, It scared me seeing you so... vulnerable... that night. I care about you Charles, I always will." She admitted. "And I'd never want to see you in that position ever again."

"I know. I'm sorry." He gulped, he felt ashamed every time he thought about what he'd done - what he'd _almost_ done.

"We did have some good times didn't we?" She said, her face softening a little.

"Yea. Yea we did." He said with a small smile.

"And I understand why you called me that night." She began carefully. "But I'm not yours to call on anymore Charles." She said, biting her lower lip as she felt herself beginning to well up.

"I never meant to hurt you Molly." He said softly.

"But you did." She almost whispered as a single tear spilled over and trickled down her cheek. Where, at one time, he would have leant across the table and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs, he now simply passed her a tissue. They both knew that their flame had long since burned out, but it was still sad for both of them that it had come to this.

"I'd still like to see Sam..." she sniffed, trying to pull herself together.

"Of course, there was never any question." He reassured her.

"There's one good thing that's come out of it all I guess." She added.

"What's that?"

"I don't have to put up with your bleedin' mother anymore!" She said, and they both laughed.

"I better get going." She said eventually, finishing her tea and pulling the strap of her handbag onto her shoulder. "Listen, I'm glad to see that you're getting better. Be happy yea?"

"Yea you too." He replied.

"Thanks for the tea." She said as she pushed her chair back underneath the table and turned to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie turned his key in the lock, the door opened smoothly inwards and he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how something as insignificant as changing a lock could make such a difference to his mood. All those months he'd felt so low, so incapable of doing anything however small the job. Each day feeling as though he was simply existing but not living. Now, he was grateful to have come out of that black hole and to be able to see clearly and appreciate all the good things he had in his life.

Georgie was busy preparing lunch but stopped what she was doing when he came into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Actually Ok." He said, sounding as though he were surprised about that himself.

She studied him for a moment. "You Ok?"

"Yea." He nodded, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You were right. I needed to see her." He said as Georgie's arms found their way round his neck. "Things were always gonna be somewhat strained between us but I think we can both move on from it. She still wants contact with Sam - which is fine of course. I think we're both grown up enough to just want each other to be happy now."

Georgie stroked the back of his hair as she looked up at him, listening intently to what he was saying.

"And I am." He added, leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Happy I've got you."

She leaned into him and squeezed him tightly, she was happy he'd found some peace after his meeting with Molly. "And I'm happy I've got you too." She said, closing her eyes briefly, enjoying their embrace.

As they hugged, Charlie noticed some paperwork spread out on the kitchen table behind her.

"What's all this?" He asked interestedly.

Georgie gently pulled away from him, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I've been thinking about it for a while." She began as Charlie walked over to the table, his back to her as he thumbed through the various pamphlets and papers. "I wanna advance my medical training. Join the ambulance service. Maybe even train as a paramedic, I'm not entirely sure yet. My CMT qualifications aren't directly transferrable but having a look through the course requirements I reckon I'll be at an advantage..."

She stopped talking as Charlie put the papers down and turned around to face her with huge smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, a little wearily.

"I love you." He said simply.

She smiled and went over to him, snaking her arms around his waist. "I love you too." She said. "And I wanna help you aswell - to figure out what you wanna do next. I wanna be there for you, support you." She said, looking up at him.

Charlie nodded adoringly at her and tilted her chin up gently with his fingers. Their lips brushed together ever so slightly.

"You'll be amazing." He breathed, his lips millimeters from hers.

"So will you." She whispered, closing her eyes, her heart rate quickening at their close proximity. Soon their mouths met and they shared a lingering kiss.

"We're gonna be alright, you and me, aren't we?" She said softly as they took a breather.

"Most definitely." He said, leaning in to kiss her again as he lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Oh wait!" He said, pulling back and setting her down again. Georgie was momentarily confused and watched as Charlie swiped the papers off the table in one swift movement then turned to her and said with a glint in his eye "I've always wanted to do that!"

She laughed loudly as he pulled her onto the table with him to finish what they had started.


	19. Chapter 19

One Year Later

"Hiya Georgie, love." Georgie's Nan said, enveloping her into a hug.

"Hiya Nan, ooh careful!" Georgie said, as her Nan's oversized pink fascinator almost poked her eye out.

Her Nan held her at arms length, looking her up and down. "You're lookin' gorgeous Georgie."

"Ah thanks Nan."

"So here we are again eh? Let's just hope it's third time lucky this time."

Georgie forced a gracious smile as her Nan moved out of the vestebule to join the rest of the guests.

"Take no notice of her, the ol' battleaxe." Max said making a fist behind Nan from behind the curtain as she took a seat up near the front.

"She's alright." Georgie said, laughing it off whilst adjusting the strap on her gown.

"Eh she was right about one thing though, you do look bloody gorgeous. Seriously Georgie, you'll take the lucky bastard's breath away." Max said. He'd seen his daughter in a wedding dress twice before of course but today, he thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

" _Dad!"_ Georgie grimaced at her Dad's turn of phrase.

"Right shall we hurry up then?" Marie interrupted "Because this dress is hugging me in _all_ the right places and I cant wait for Fingers to cop an eyeful as we walk down that aisle." She said shooting a cheeky wink at Georgie. Georgie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Dad, are they all sat down yet?" Georgie asked as Max peered through the curtain again, looking out at the sea of heads.

"Aye, just about." He confirmed.

"Right, you and Lulu go when the music starts yea? Me n Dad'll follow behind." Georgie instructed her sister.

It was only a minute or so later, after some last minute hugs and kisses with the bride that the bridesmaids got their cue and they started down the aisle.

Max offered his arm to Georgie and she linked hers with his. "I'm dead proud of you kiddo." He said.

"Please, Dad. Don't say anything sentimental now you'll make me cry."

"I'll save it for me speech then." He said with a grin and Georgie gave a small laugh.

She pulled his arm back when he went to go just a few seconds too soon. "Wait a moment." She said calmly. Max looked at her, she was cool and collected, taking everything in. He thought he was more nervous than she was. He swore he'd never seen her look more beautiful and his heart swelled with love and pride for her.

As the bridesmaids got to the front Charlie took a moment to steady his breathing before lifting his head up to watch her make her entrance, arm in arm with Max. And as Max had rightly predicted, she really did take his breath away. He wasn't one for showing his emotions publicly but he was truly on the verge of tears.

"I dunno why I'm cryin' - I hate all this mushy stuff." Maisie said quietly as Georgie and Max passed by the row she and the rest of 2 Section were on. Georgie mouthed "Hi" and gave them all a great big smile as she passed them. Rab discreetly handed Maisie his handkerchief to dab her eyes with and smirked to himself at her having such a soft moment.

Charlie couldn't help but smile himself when he saw her beaming face spot 2 Section amongst the congregation. As he continued to watch her, almost floating down the aisle towards him, it was as if their entire relationship up to this point played out before him.

 _"I'm so sorry Georgie" He said, breaking the news to her that Elvis was not able to go through with their wedding._

 _—————_

 _"We need a medic." He said, sat opposite her in the canteen at the barracks._

—————

 _"You won't hear from me in the morning."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"Because I can say yes now Sir." She answered as he tried to contain his grin._

—————

 _"Has anyone got eyes on Lane?" His panicked voice rang out to the rest of the section after she was taken hostage in Kenya._

—————

 _"You've got to hand it to her she's a bloody survivor." He admired the fight she had in her as she managed to get a signal out._

—————

 _"Well done, I'm proud of you." He told her as she lay in the hospital bed in Mombasa._

 _"You must think I'm an emotional wreck." She sobbed._

 _"You think I don't cry?" He answered._

—————

" _She's happy and she's settled. Don't screw things up for her." He warned Elvis after he'd swooped in and rescued her._

—————

 _"Elviiiiiiis" She screamed a scream like he'd never heard before as Elvis was blown from the rooftop with the force of the explosion._

—————

 _"What am I gonna do without him?" She cried in his arms after Elvis died._

—————

 _"Did you need curing?"_

 _"Maybe I needed time to heal." She answered him with a forced smile full of sadness as she returned for her first tour after his death._

—————

 _"We all know when it crosses a line."_

 _"Yea like you and Molly"_

 _"And you and Elvis. And perhaps I've crossed a line when it comes to my feelings for you." He finally admitted to her in Belize._

—————

 _"Elvis has bonded us Lane. Me and You."_

—————

 _"I've told you Georgie."_

 _"What?"_

 _"How I feel."_

—————

" _If we get this right, maybe this is our chance to be happy again." She blinked up at him in the corridor of the hospital in Bangladesh._

 _—————_

 _"I've been fighting my feelings for so long Charlie... let's get this tour out the way." She admitted to him after the explosion at the Police station._

 _—————_

 _"I need you to be careful on this one."_

 _"Yea you too." They said to each other before their final mission._

 _—————_

"Wow." He breathed as she finally stood facing him, "You look... stunning." He told her.

"Not so bad yourself" she answered back with a smile as he took her hands in his and the ceremony began.

OG

The cheers and applause echoed all around the room as the newlyweds shared their first official kiss as husband and wife. When they turned to face the many family and friends who had come to celebrate their special day with them they both noticed a lone figure sat at the very back.

Elvis, wearing full military dress, clapped his hands along with everyone else and beamed towards them both. Charlie smiled and gave him a small nod which Elvis gratefully returned. He smiled at Georgie, taking in how beautiful she looked, and blew her a kiss. Georgie pretended to catch it, holding her closed fist to her lips - mirroring their last exchange together in Kabul. Elvis smiled as he rose from his seat and made his way outside into the fresh air. Charlie and Georgie looked at each other in disbelief, it was as if they were the only two in the room who had just witnessed what they had. Charlie pulled Georgie in to him and they hugged.

Elvis stepped outside and adjusted his hat "Job done, Elvis. Job done." He said proudly to himself, before walking away down the gravel pathway.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be the last in this story. If you would like a song to go with this "scene" so to speak - Georgie walking down the aisle and Charlie's memory-montage - I'd recommend Shawn Mendes "Running Low", I saw a video of CJ/Georgie clips someone made to this song and I can't get it out of my head! Are we happy that they got married? As always, I'd love to know what you think xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers! I've somehow managed to eke out an extra chapter to this story, so the next one will now be the last. I wasn't planning to write anymore about the wedding but I found myself drawn to it! Hope you enjoy this bonus chapter! :-)**

Once the wedding breakfast, speeches and cake- cutting were out of the way there was only one more formality left to do - their first dance. As they had always agreed, Elvis would always be a part of them and it seemed fitting therefore that they chose Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love as their first dance song especially to honour him.

Charlie took Georgie's hand and led her onto the dance floor as the lights dimmed and the song began to play. They re-enacted the simple steps they'd spent the last few months practicing around their living room and Georgie quite enjoyed Charlie twirling her round in her dress, she felt the happiest she had ever felt in her life and leaned into him contentedly as they swayed for the remainder of the song.

As the guests applauded them again, Charlie leaned down and brushed the tip of his nose against Georgie's. They couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

"This is the best day of my life. I mean it." He said.

"Mine too." She agreed wholeheartedly.

Suddenly Charlie felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see his Mum and Dad stood behind him.

"We uh, we wanted to give you our wedding gift now." Richard said, handing Charlie a white envelope.

Charlie looked at his parents, then to Georgie and began to open it.

"We know that money has been tight - especially with arranging a wedding - so this is just something for you both to enjoy from us." Richard spoke as Charlie pulled out the piece of paper inside the envelope. He studied it for a moment.

"Are you serious?" He asked, wide eyed. His parents both nodded.

"What is it?" Georgie asked.

"Two weeks in Mauritius. We fly in 2 days time." Charlie said, looking at her and then to his parents in utter disbelief.

Georgie's mouth dropped open as she took the paper from his hand and studied it. "I... I dunno what to say..."

"It's all sorted - time off work, everything's taken care of." Patricia said.

Georgie shook her head, she couldn't believe that they had made such a generous gesture. "Thank you!" She said "I mean, really?"

"Have a wonderful honeymoon both of you." Patricia replied. "You deserve it."

"Welcome to the family, Georgie." Richard added.

"This is... wow. Thank you." Charlie just about managed to speak.

Georgie flung her arms around Patricia and hugged her. She could see that she had softened of late, maybe it was because she could see how happy Charlie was now, she didn't really know. But it finally felt like a wall had come down. Charlie hugged his Dad then they all swapped over, hugging and congratulating each other.

OG

The wedding party was in full swing; the drinks were flowing and the dance floor was awash with people having a fantastic time. Monk had taken it upon himself to teach 2 Section (and anyone else who had felt like joining in!) the electric slide dance and Georgie cackled with laughter watching Charlie - a classic 'dad-dancer' well and truly out of his comfort zone as he tried his best to master the moves. As more and more guests cottoned on to the buzz that was surrounding this newly formed army dance troop they made a circle around them, people cheering them on and recording videos on their phones.

"'Ere we can put this up on that YouTube - you never know it might go viral!" Grace laughed to Georgie.

OG

It had been a truly amazing day. She felt as though she had taken in and savored every single moment. Today they had made memories that would last a lifetime.

She stood alone on the balcony, it was dark now and the stars sparkled in the night sky. She looked up at them and one appeared to shine brighter than all the others. Maybe she was being fantastical but she would have liked to think that it could be him, looking down on her.

 _And if anything good ever happens, think that it could just be me having a word with God, sortin' it out for ya._

She smiled to herself as she admired her shiny new wedding ring, nestled neatly beside the diamond engagement ring Charlie had given her.

Suddenly he was by her side. He too, looked up at the stars and she briefly wondered if he was thinking the same thing. She leant her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Shall we call it a night Mrs. James?" He whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yea." She answered with a small nod. He smiled adoringly back at her, taking her hand in his as they slipped away, unnoticed, for their first night together as Husband and Wife, while their guests continued to party the night away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter dear readers :-( I'm going to miss writing this story. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews along the way it is much appreciated.**

 **If you are able to, have a listen to the song 'Look After You' by Aron Wright. The lyrics are so apt for Georgie and Charlie and I think it makes a fitting "theme song" to this story.**

 **I really hope you like the ending xx**

Three weeks after the wedding

Georgie hauled herself up into the passengers seat of the ambulance and her coworker, Tony settled himself back into the drivers seat after their first job of the night shift - an elderly lady who'd had a fall at home. It was early evening and they had a long shift ahead of them.

"Bet Mauritius feels like a million moons ago now eh?" Tony said as they buckled in their seatbelts. Today was Georgie's first day back on the job.

"Back to reality." She smiled at him, reminiscing for a moment about her and Charlie's perfect honeymoon before she began to speak into the ambulance radio.

"Alpha Four Three Nine we're just clearing that first job now, over."

There were many similarities between working for the ambulance service and being a combat medic on the front line. She felt that familiar rush of adrenaline whenever a call came in, her instinctive urge to help people kicking in. She even quite liked the radio comms. The best part about this job of course was that she got to go home at the end of a shift, home to Charlie and the life they shared together.

"Four Three Nine thank you." The call handler on the other end of the radio began. "I've got another job coming in and you guys are my nearest available crew. Not a very nice one I'm afraid - I've got a male who is threatening to jump from a footbridge onto a dual carriageway. Police are on route. Trying to get a road closure in place. Sending details through now."

Tony shot Georgie a quick grimace and immediately turned on the blue lights and began to pull the ambulance away.

"Yep Four Three Nine copy that, we're on route. ETA is showing as 6 minutes." Georgie said, scanning through the information that was coming through.

"Four Three Nine thank you, I'll update if we get any further info."

Just then Georgie felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw his name on the screen.

 _Charlie_.

She would be lying if she said she didn't panic and put two and two together at that very moment as an image of Charlie hanging from the railings of the bridge suddenly flashed before her.

"Charlie? Are you ok?" She answered, sounding more obviously anxious than she'd have liked.

"Yea I'm fine." Charlie said breezily. "I just wanted my wonderful wife to be the first to know... I got the job!" He said, sounding elated.

"What!?" She exclaimed, letting out a huge breath of relief.

"Say hello to your very own Military Technical Advisor, official as of next Monday."

"Oh babe that's amazing! I'm so proud of you." She said, feeling instantly foolish for having thought the worst. She knew that he was in a good place now and that this job would be the start of something brilliant for him. "I still can't believe the BBC wanna make a drama about female army medics!" She scoffed.

Charlie laughed on the other end of the phone "I know." He said.

"Listen we've just been called to a job, we're on blue lights so I'll speak to you later yea?" She said.

"Of course, you'll be brilliant. I love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She said before ending the call.

"Ahh _love you too._ " Tony mimicked with a grin.

Georgie smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Aah I think it's nice." He said cheerfully.

Georgie liked working with Tony, they had a good camaraderie together. He was older; mid fifties and had been doing the job almost as long as she'd been alive, she was in good hands with him.

As they weaved in and out of traffic to get to the incident on the bridge as quickly as possible her adrenaline started pumping, she kept checking the ETA, 2 minutes now. She just hoped that they would get there in time to help. She was also feeling a surge of elation for Charlie, she was over the moon for him securing this job and she couldn't wait to get home to him and congratulate him in person.

As they neared the scene, a police officer approached the vehicle. "Hiya folks, just come this way please." He guided them and they came to a stop. The road had been closed to traffic now.

As she stepped out of the ambulance Georgie looked up at the man who was stood on the wrong side of the bridge, leaning forwards from the railings.

"How long's he been up there?" She asked, not taking her eyes off him.

"About 20 minutes or so." The police officer told her. "I've got a couple of my negotiators up there now." He then received a message through his radio and turned to answer it.

"It's mental health again, innit?" Tony said to Georgie, grabbing his kit bag from the ambulance. "This lot just wanna get the road open again." He said nodding his head toward the police. "Then they'll palm him off to us, and there's only so much we can do." He sighed. "If there's one thing this job has taught me in the last few years especially Georgie, there's just far too little help out there for people struggling. Sad state of affairs ain't it?" He said.

Georgie could see the sadness in his eyes, he was like her, he just wanted to help. She understood where he was coming from completely. "We do what we can." She said patting him on the back.

It seemed like it happened in slow-motion. His body tumbled through the air as she stood open mouthed, the almighty thud of him hitting the hard concrete made her whole body clench momentarily.

"Shit!" She shouted as she and Tony began to sprint toward their casualty.

"Hello, hello Sir can you hear me? My name's Georgie, I'm gonna help you ok?" She spoke as she checked his vitals. "Keep him still, keep him still for me..."

OG

As she sat in the back of the ambulance, which was now speeding toward the hospital on blue lights, Georgie gazed at the man lying on the stretcher, wires everywhere. She couldn't help but think about Charlie and how grateful she was that he hadn't jumped that night. She wouldn't be sat here right now if he had, that much she knew. He looked after her and she looked after him. Maybe that was how it was always meant to be. Was it fate? Destiny even? She didn't really know. Life just seemed to have a funny way of working things out.

Just then the man lying on the stretcher began trying to communicate.

Leaning over him, she rubbed his hand reassuringly. "Hello Sir, my name's Georgie. You're alright, you're in an ambulance, we're taking you to hospital ok? Can you remember what happened?"

The man began to cry "Yea" he said. "Everything hurts."

"I know." She said gently squeezing his hand. "We're gonna sort that don't you worry." She reassured him. "What's your name?" She asked softly.

"Michael." He managed croakily.

"You're gonna be Ok Michael." She said as she smoothed his hair back off of his face.

—————

 _She was sat in the back of the ambulance, holding Elvis' face in her hands after he had been shot whilst saving her from Abu at the graduation ceremony in Manchester._

—————

"You're gonna be ok." She said again, holding onto his hand.

—————

 _This time, she was the one lying on a stretcher, being loaded into the back of an ambulance in Bangladesh after she was injured in the explosion at the police station. Charlie held her hand all the way to the hospital._

—————

And it was there, in that moment, whilst doing what she loved, what she was good at and what gave her the greatest sense that she was doing something that actually meant something - helping people - that she truly realised for herself...

"It's all gonna be Ok."


End file.
